


Fight or Flight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 16:Snowball fight.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 16: [Snowball fight](https://i.imgur.com/nBaIeSu.gifv).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fight or Flight

~

“Here you are, Severus.” Poppy hands him a cup of cocoa into which she’s stirred medicine. 

Taking a sniff, Severus smells Pain Potion as well as other herbs. He sips, his aching muscles relaxing. “Thank you,” he murmurs. He glances at the table. “You made enough cocoa for three people.” 

“You may have visitors.” 

Severus snorts. “Unlikely.”

Shaking her head, Poppy tsks, even as she places a charm-warmed blanket over his shoulders. “Stranger things have happened.”

Severus shifts, wincing. 

Poppy sees, of course. “I wish you’d try to remember you’re no longer twenty,” she says as she bustles about his quarters. “Plus, you’re still healing from your war injuries. What were you thinking?” 

Severus huffs. “It wasn’t my choice. Minerva insisted on challenging Slytherin to a snowball fight. I couldn’t very well sit it out on the sidelines. My House needed me.”

“Hm.” Poppy raises an eyebrow. “So your actions had nothing to do with our new Defence professor?”

“Potter?” Snorting, Severus buries his face in the steam of his hot, medicated cocoa. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“So you’re saying you weren’t showing off? I saw the fight, you know. Those were some innovative moves, especially that last, all-out attack that won you the fight.” Poppy purses her lips. “I don’t recall you being that ferocious during snowball fights in the past.” 

Severus looks up at her. “What exactly are you insinuating, madam?”

Poppy leans close, bracing her hands against the chair’s arms and staring into his eyes. “I’m _saying_ I’ve seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. I’m saying no one would begrudge you happiness, especially now that we know all you sacrificed during the war. And I’m saying, you should seek that happiness when and wherever possible.” 

Looking away from her too perceptive eyes, Severus scowls. “I am content with my current life.” 

“That’s clearly not true.” Poppy moves away. “Harry’s asked me about you, you know.” 

“What? When?” Severus almost strains his neck with how fast his head pops up. “And what did he ask?” 

“It was several weeks ago, and he asked whether you were happy.” Poppy smiles, setting several potion bottles out on the table. “He also asked whether I knew anyone you’d ever dated in the past. And whether you were involved with anyone.” 

Severus swallows hard. “What did you tell him?” 

“I told him you’re a private person, and that, while I didn’t want to speak out of turn, I did happen to know you have no personal involvements at the moment. Acceptable?” 

“I…yes.” Severus exhales. “He was just being him polite, I’m sure.” 

“Doubtful.” Poppy smirks. “Which is why I told him to come by this evening to see you.” 

“You what?” Severus snaps. 

“You heard me.” Poppy chuckles. “After the snowball fight this afternoon, he came by the infirmary. Apparently he’d heard you weren’t feeling well.” 

“Who told him that?” Severus growls.

“Oh, I imagine Minerva may have let it slip.” Poppy laughs. “Don’t scowl at me, it will do you good to have a visitor.” 

“Don’t be ridicul—”

The knock on the door made them both jump. Checking her watch, Poppy hummed. “Well, and he’s punctual, too. I told him five.” 

“Make him go away! Tell him I’m not up to visitors,” Severus hisses.

“I will not! That would be a lie, and I’ve never lied to him before, so I refuse to start now.” Poppy heads for the door. “Remember what I said earlier, Severus. Allow yourself to be happy.”

“You can’t leave me here alone with him,” Severus says. He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. 

Poppy places her hand on the doorknob. “Watch me,” she says just before she throws open the door. “Harry! Just the person we were discussing. Come in.” 

Potter enters, and immediately the room seems warmer, closer. His smile brightens when he sees Severus. “Headmaster. That was some snowball fight. Are you all right?” 

Severus glares at Poppy as she waves goodbye. Her smile deepens, and she winks before closing the door.

“Headmaster?” 

“I’m fine,” says Severus, returning his attention to Potter. “You?” 

“A bit sore,” admits Potter, moving closer. He grins. “I need to remember I’m not as young as I used to be.” He gestures at the seat beside Severus on the sofa. “May I?” 

“As you wish.” Severus sighs. “Would you like cocoa?”

Potter beams. “I’d love some, thanks.” 

They sip, eyeing each other over top of their cups. Potter does seem to have a spark of interest in his eyes. Severus relaxes. 

“May I ask a question?” Potter finally says.

Severus braces himself. “Proceed.” 

“How did you learn to throw snowballs like that? That was amazing.” 

Severus smirks. “I…improvised.” 

“Wow. Impressive.” 

Severus exhales, holding Potter’s eyes with his. “I suppose you could say I play all games to win.”

Potter nods slowly. “Another thing we have in common, then.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “What was the first?” 

Potter grins. “I’m single, too.” His smile widens as Severus frowns. “Minerva told me. She also told me you do everything with the same intensity you used during the fight.” He leans forward, the open interest in his eyes clear. “I hope I get to prove her right.” 

Severus hums. Perhaps Poppy’s right. Perhaps it _is_ time to grasp his happiness. “We’ll see, Potter,” he says, his heart beating fast as Potter’s hand covers his. “We’ll see.” 

~


End file.
